Although highly active antiretroviral therpay (HAART) has been successful in controlling plasma HIV levels it has not been able to eradicate virus from reservoir sites. In addition, the effects of HAART on immunologic restoration remains incomplete. To address the deficiencies, interleukin-2 (IL-2) is being studied for its potential role in supplementing HAART. This study examines the effect of HAART alone versus HAART plus IL-2 on the resting CD4+ T cell reservoir and on certain components of the immune system in patients with recently acquired HIV infection.